


Blizny Pozostają

by Nesia_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesia_Black/pseuds/Nesia_Black
Summary: Zdrada najbliższych człowiekowi  ludzi skłania go do najgorszych czynów.Tego dowiedział się Percy.Śmierć najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi zmienia go nie do poznania.Tego dowiedziała się Nicole.A Harry?On już o tym wszystkim wiedział i czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków.Czy ta trójka, teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi stanie się znowu szczęśliwa?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drugie Oblicze](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419357) by Bully. 



**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Harry zmierzał w stronę parku, kiedy po prawej stronie rozszedł się szelest i obok niego pojawiła się dziewczyna i zarzuciła swoimi długimi,czarnymi włosami do tyłu. Potter spojrzał na nią swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami i uśmiechnął się.

-Jak Remus cię taką zobaczy to będziesz musiała mu powiedzieć. -dziewczyna tylko przewróciła swoimi fiołkowymi oczami i poczochrała, i tak już rozczochrane, czarne włosy Harry'ego.

-Remus nie przyjdzie tu przez najbliższe cztery godziny. Nie martw się. - nagle zachichotała – W sumie to będzie zabawne lekko przestraszyć starego wilka.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne, Nimfa. - Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

Kiedy weszli do parku zobaczyli Dudleya. Potomek wieloryba właśnie szarpał za ciuchy może dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Z niebieskich oczu dziecka płynęły łzy, a blond włoski były rozczochrane. Dursley zdążył także przedrzeć sukienkę swojej ofiary więc było widać jej kawałek brzucha. Harry poczuł niepohamowana wściekłość.

-Dursley!- Potter podbiegł do niego i wymierzył cios, więc dziewczyna mogła odciągnąć dziewczynkę od chłopaków.

Kiedy chłopaki zaczęły się bić, Tonks usiadła z zapłakanym dzieckiem na ławce, tak, żeby nie widziała co robi Harry ze swoim kuzynem.  
-Jak masz na imię? - zapytała łagodnie Tonks. - Ja jestem Nimfadora.  
Dziewczynka zachichotała, a metamorfomag skrzywiła się

-Wiem straszne imię .  
\- Jestem Mandy. - dziewczynka spojrzała jeszcze raz na Tonks, a ta poczuła się jak wzrok dziecka przeszywa ją na wskroś. - Mam jedenaście lat.  
\- Ja mam szesnaście. - Tonks zmusiła się do uśmiechu – Gdzie są twoi rodzice ?

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy dziecka.

-Nie wiem. Uciekłam z sierocińca.- spojrzała na swoją podartą sukienkę – Nie oddasz mnie tam prawda?  
\- Eeem... Jak masz na nazwisko? - Tonks musiała to wiedzieć, miała przeczucie, że to coś ważnego – Ja jestem Tonks, wszyscy tak na mnie mówią, bo nie lubię swojego imienia.   
-Brzmi jak imię jakiejś czarodziejki. Panie w sierocińcu powiedziały, że nazywam się Abender. - Tonks zachłysnęła się powietrzem – Czy potrafisz zrobić coś z moją sukienką? Tamten wieloryb mi ją podarł. Nie mogę tak chodzić. Jeszcze mnie ktoś zauważy i zacznie zadawać niewygodne pytania.

Tonks pokiwała niepewnie głową i przejechała ręką po dziurze. Kiedy to zrobiła po rozdarciu nie było już śladu. Dziewczynka popatrzyła się chwilę na sukienkę, na Tonks i znowu na sukienkę.

-Jak to zrobiłaś?- Tonks tylko się uśmiechnęła – Też tak chce !

Harry uchylił się przed pięścią kuzyna, tym samym chcąc podłożyć mu nogę. Dudley, jednak, nie wywrócił się, a zachwiał i rąbnął Pottera w brzuch, któremu zabrakło przez to tchu. Wieloryb skorzystał z okazji i uderzył Harry'ego tak, że pękła mu brew, a potem jeszcze raz w wargę. Gryfon przetoczył się pomiędzy nogami kuzyna i tym razem udało mu się go przewrócić. Dudley uderzył głową o kamień i stracił przytomność. Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i ruszył w stronę Tonks.

Nagle potknął się i zobaczył torbę, najprawdopodobniej dziewczynki, torba otworzyła się. Wewnątrz torby znajdowały się ubrania szczotka do włosów, szczoteczka do zębów oraz, na co Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem, list.

Wszędzie poznałby ten lekko pożółkły pergamin oraz butelkową odcień atramentu. 

Hogwart.

 


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdrada najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi skłania go do najgorszych czynów.
> 
> Tego dowiedział się Percy.
> 
> Śmierć najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi zmienia go nie do poznania.
> 
> Tego dowiedziała się Nicole.
> 
> A Harry? 
> 
> On już o tym wszystkim wiedział i czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. 
> 
> Czy ta trójka, teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi stanie się znowu szczęśliwa?

Bezsilność - brak możliwości podjęcia działania w trudnej sytuacji.*

Bezsilność, to właśnie czuła.

Bezsilność pozwalała ją na łopatki.

Siedziała na ławce w parku i płakała z tej bezsilności. Rany fizyczne tez bolały, to oczywiste. Jednak bezsilność bolała bardziej. Zagarnęła swoje długie, brązowe włosy do przodu, położyła się na ławce, zamknęła swoje niebieskie oczy, ale nadal czuła łzy pod powiekami.   
'Żałosne dziwadło. Sierota, której nikt nie kocha.'

— Nie wolno tak mówić — szepnęła— Babcia Wiesia ma rację. W żadnym wypadku nie jesteś żałosna. Nie jesteś dziwadłem. Babcia cię kocha. Twój brat cię kocha. Sios–. Mam–. One tez cię kochały. Nie rycz już. Słyszysz, Black? Nicole Black już nie płacze!

— Nie wiem w jakim języku mówisz, ale nie płacz już.  
— Huh? — nie wiedziała, który normalny człowiek szlaja się po parkach o pierwszej w nocy, ale głos był przyjemny — K-kto tu jest ? — zapytała, czasami trzeba mieć jeszcze jakiś odruch samozachowawczy.   
— Ktoś, komu zajęłaś miejscówkę na noc — w męskim głosie nie było słychać złości, raczej rozbawienie.  
Dziewczyna z powrotem usiadła i przyjrzała się posiadaczowi głosu.

W mdłym świetle latarni mogła zauważyć czarne włosy, rozwichrzone we wszystkie strony, zarys kwadratowych okularów oraz to, że chłopak był wysoki, najprawdopodobniej wyższy od niej, a jej metr siedemdziesiąt sześć to nie było mało. Kiedy usiadł obok niej zauważyła wspaniały zielony kolor jego oczu. Prócz oczu zobaczyła również szramę na policzku, rozciętą brew i wargę. Chłopak miał również plamy krwi na bluzce, która najprawdopodobniej lała się z ran po nią.

Ona również nie wyglądała dobrze. Jej włosy były całe potargane i brudne od krwi. Na policzku widniał fioletowy siniak. Z wargi co jakiś czas skapywała krew, na ramieniu widniała pionowa gruba kreska, z której lała się krew. Jej bluzka była podarta, więc było widać kawałek stanika. Chłopak zauważył również, ze dziewczyna trzęsie się delikatnie i wyraźnie unikała dotyku. Nagle wstał.

—Wiem, że to byłoby głupie z twojej strony ufać nowo poznanemu chłopakowi, ale pozwolisz, że gdzieś cię zabiorę? — czarnowłosy ukłonił się i wystawił rękę w stylu dawnych lat, uniósł wzrok by ją zobaczyć — No, to jak będzie?  
— D-dobrze — dziewczyna wstała, podała rękę, a chłopak ją ucałował  
Okularnik odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, a Nicole za nim. Wyszli z parku i ruszyli w stronę ciemnego auta.  
— Nie powinienem prowadzić w tym stanie, jeszcze zasłabnę i stanie się nieszczęście. —spojrzał na auto, a potem na dziewczynę—Umiesz prowadzić ?   
— Um-miem, ale nie z tą ręką — wskazała na ranę na ramieniu i przełknęła ślinę—Spróbuję.  
Wsiadła od strony kierowcy, a on położył się na tylnich fotelach.   
— Kathleen Street 27 — popatrzył na swoją bluzkę, a potem zamknął oczy — i to szybko  
— Nie zasypiaj! — dziewczyna ruszyła dość szybko — Skoro zostałam szoferem, to może chociaż dowiem się jak masz na imię? — Nicole uśmiechnęła się pod nosem  
Chłopak westchnął, ale w końcu się odezwał.  
— Harry. Albo jak nazywa mnie większość ludzi Rycerz albo Rycerzyk.   
— Dumbledore'a chyba — mruknęła cicho pod nosem dziewczyna, ale Harry i tak to usłyszał  
— Skąd znasz Dumbledore'a? — chłopak zdenerwował się, ci było wyraźnie słyszalne w jego głosie — Nie mów, że jesteś jedną z tych osób od niego. — warknął Harry  
Nagle gwałtownie skręcili, a dziewczyna syknęła, gdy z rany na ramieniu zaczęła lecieć krew.  
— Co to, to nie. — dziewczyna wyraźnie się spięła — To przez niego jestem w takim stanie.

***

Percy wymówił ostatnie słowo rytuału, który miał pozbawić go połowy mocy, które miał z racji bycia synem Posejdona. Poczuł niewyobrażalny ból w lewym przedramieniu i upadł na podłogę. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wikipedia


	3. ROZDZIAŁ 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdrada najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi skłania go do najgorszych czynów.
> 
> Tego dowiedział się Percy.
> 
> Śmierć najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi zmienia go nie do poznania.
> 
> Tego dowiedziała się Nicole.
> 
> A Harry? 
> 
> On już o tym wszystkim wiedział i czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. 
> 
> Czy ta trójka, teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi stanie się znowu szczęśliwa?

Tonks wzięła dziewczynkę do siebie do domu, Andromeda wyjechała na parę miesięcy, więc Dora miała pole do popisu.

XXX

Z myślą, że obie są bezpieczne Harry wszedł do domu przy Privet Drive numer cztery.   
— Potter, myślałem, że masz w sobie chociaż tyle rozsądku, żeby wiedzieć co ci zrobię jeżeli tkniesz Dudleya — głos wuja był obietnicą kary — Co mi na to powiesz ?  
— Należało mu się — powiedział Harry — Chciał skrzywdzić dziecko.  
— Nie kłam, chłopcze. — wuj uderzył go w twarz poprawiając rany, które pojawiły się po bójce z kuzynem — Okazaliśmy ci łaskę i pozwoliliśmy mieszkać u nas, dzięki nam masz dach nad głową.  
— Pod mostem tez jest dach — uderzenie  
— Dostawałeś jedzenie  
— Dzieci w sierocińcu dostają więcej — Harry nie wiedział, skąd wuj wziął nóż  
— Miałeś gdzie spać   
— Już ławka w parku jest wygodniejsza* — krew wydobywała się z pod bluzki.  
Wuj chwycił chłopca, który przeżył za nasiąknięte krwią ubranie i wyrzucił go na ulice przed domem. Vernon nie wiedział tylko, że Petunia obserwowała to ze zbolałą miną przez szparę w drzwiach.

  XXX

— Niezłego masz tego wuja —  Nicole skrzywiła się   
— A ty ? — spytał Harry — Kto cię tak urządził.  
— Ojczym. — głos dziewczyny mógł kroić lód — Gnój śmierdzący, chuj   _jebany w dupe  chujem tygryska Masti._  
— Ej, ej  — Harry zaśmiał się — Znowu skaczesz po różnych językach.   
— Sorry, tak się dzieje, kiedy jestem zdenerwowana.  
— Co to za język, śmiesznie brzmi. — wyszeptał Harry po czym przymknął oczy — Jak dojedziemy powiedz ochroniarzom, żeby przekazali Melli, że masz Rycerza po Wielorybie. Zrozumie. — po czym zemdał  
Nicole znacznie przyspieszyła i już po chwili była pod Kathleen Street 27. To co zobaczyła zrobiło na niej wrażenie.  
Budynek miał conajmniej dwieście lat, ale był tak odnowiony, że wyglądał na niemniej niż trzy. Gdy podeszła bliżej zauważyła, że we wnętrzu znajduje się klub, a przed wejściem stało kilka facetów w czerni. [taki mały inside joke dla fanów FNiN].   
Zmierzała do środka kiedy zatrzymał ją męski głos.  
— Gdzie się wybierasz? — ochroniarz chwycił ją za zdrowe ramię — Wstęp do dwudziestej trzeciej, chyba, że znasz hasło.  
— Hasło? — warknęła dziewczyna— A wystarczy jeżeli powiem, że mam wiadomość do Melli, o treści mam Rycerza po Wielorybie?  
Ochroniarz rozszerzył oczy i kiwnąl głową koledze obok.  
— Zaczekaj tutaj — mężczyzna wszedł do środka, ale zanim drzwi się zamknęły usłyszała jak woła  **Mella**.   
Po chwili  z budynku wybiegła dziewczyna. Nie mogła być starsza od Nicole, miała czarne włosy, a na ładnej twarzy malował się starych.   
— Gdzie on jest? — głos drżał ze zdenerwowania — Merlinie, jak ty wyglądasz? — Nicole przemilczała tę uwagę.  
— W aucie. Zajmijcie się nim dobrze, jest ciężko ranny. — w głosie dziewczyny brzmiał strach — Wuj bawił się nożem — przełknęła ślinę.   
Pobiegły w stronę auta, tak szybko jak mogły.   
Harry wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż na początku, a jego niegdyś niebieska bluzka była teraz czerwona. Blada jak śmierć Mella wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni spodni i wybrała numer.  
— Książę, przyłaź tu natychmiast! Gdzie!? W Dupie! Przed klubem, czarne mini. Tym razem Wieloryb przesadził. — mówiła bardzo szybko, a Nicole tylko stała tam i patrzyła  z rozszerzonymi oczami — Weź chłopaków i powiedz Pigule, żeby przygotował dwa łóżka. Tak dwa.   
Po chwili z budynku wybiegło trzech nastolatków. Jeden był ciemną skórę i był bardzo wysoki, drugi miał prawie biała skórę i blond włosy, trzeci był niski, a na odsłoniętych rękach miał rękawy z tatuaży.   
Wszyscy wręcz rzucili się w  ich stronę  i wyciągnęli Pottera z  auta.   
Widząc, że Harry jest w dobrych rekach Nicole ruszyła w stronę miasta, ale nie było jej dane odejść zbyt daleko.  
— Czekaj! — zawołała Mella, podbiegając do niej — Nie możesz tak iść do miasta, jeszcze cię ktoś zgarnie. Chodź ze mną.  
Dziewczyna chwyciła Black za łokieć i ruszyła w stronę budynku obok klubu. Środek budynku okazał się być szpitalem.  
Czarnowłosa trzy razy skręciła w prawy korytarz potem szła prosto, na końcu skręciła w lewo by dojść do sali, w której leżał Harry. 

 


	4. ROZDZIAŁ 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdrada najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi skłania go do najgorszych czynów.
> 
> Tego dowiedział się Percy.
> 
> Śmierć najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi zmienia go nie do poznania.
> 
> Tego dowiedziała się Nicole.
> 
> A Harry? 
> 
> On już o tym wszystkim wiedział i czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. 
> 
> Czy ta trójka, teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi stanie się znowu szczęśliwa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek: tekst pochylony - bohater mówi po Polsku

XXX

Percy stał na promie, który miał go dostarczyć na kontynent Europy, konkretniej do Anglii. Jego ciemne włosy falowała na wierze, a zielono-morskie oczy obserwowały zachód słońca. Miał na sobie starą szarą bluzę, dżinsy, czarne trampki, przy nogach stał jego plecak, a rzemyk z Obozu Herosów leżał w kieszeni spodni.   
— Nie myślałeś może, Nico, że blada skóra to nie najlepszy kamuflaż, jeśli chcesz siedzieć w cieniu i mnie obserwować? — Jackson wyjął z plecaka paczkę papierosów, wyjął jednego, włożył sobie do ust i odpalił — Nie skłonisz mnie, żebym wrócił do Ameryki. Skoro moja mama tego nie zrobiła, to ty też nie będziesz mógł.   
Nico wstał z cienia, otrzepał kurz ze spodni i podszedł do syna Posejdona. Percy wyciągnął w stronę di Angelo paczkę, a ten pokiwał głową i wziął papierosa.   
— Nie przyszedłem, aby cię stad zabrać, twoja matka powiedziała, że na to już za późno.  — syn Hadesa, zamilkł i wypuścił dym w powietrze —  Wiem co zrobiłeś,  
żeby nie wyczuwały cię potwory, Percy. Ja zrobiłem to samo, nie wiem, jednak skąd o tym wiedziałeś. To była tajemnica umarłych, Jackson. Musiałem błagać tych dupków, by dali mi przepis.  
Percy uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w stronę Nica.   
— Dziewczyna mojego brata - Tysona - ma całkiem dużą wiedzę na temat wszelakich starorzymskich rytuałów. — Wypuścił dym z płuc — Nie jestem już półbogiem, Nico. Teraz jestem czymś w rodzaju 1/6 boga. Widzę przez Mgłę, umiem władać mieczem, gadam z rybami i końmi, ale nie wytrzymuję pod wodą więcej niż dwóch minut,  nie pozostaję suchy wchodząc do wody, nie potrafię jej kontrolować w takim stopniu, jakim umiałem to robić jeszcze rok temu. Mój tato nie przemawia do mnie w ogóle, nawet się z tego cieszę wiesz? No, a tu gdzie masz siniaka? Mój jest na plecach.   
— Nie wziąłem siniaka — Nico uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł rękaw  bluzy odsłaniając długą bliznę na ręku. — Ja wziąłem dwunastkę. — Percy gwizdnął — Przy szóstce potwory nadal czułyby śmierć.    
Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, ale nim spostrzegli słońce zaszło zupełnie, a księżyc błyszczał nad ich głowami  błyszcząc swoim sierpem.

XXX

Mała dziewczynka siedziała na kanapie u swojej babci, w domu. Szaro-Niebieskie oczy błyszczały radością, a brązowe włosy, związane w kitkę opadły na plecy. Dziecko chichotało, patrząc jak mały piesek goni swój ogon.  
—  _Rika, chodź do mnie_ — Mała Nicole poklepała miejsce obok siebie na kanapie, psinka nie zrozumiała polecenia i dalej goniła swój ogon —  _Olaaa! Ona nie chce do mnie przyjść_ — Dziecko wygięło usta w podkówkę.   
—  _Jest za mała, nie rozumie cię. —_ Starsza dziewczyna podeszła do psiaka i wzięła go na ręce. Ola usiadła obok siostry i położyła sunię na jej kolanach —  _Widzisz jaka jest mała? Nie rozumie, że ma do ciebie przyjść. Musimy ją nauczyć. —_ Ruda nastolatka uśmiechnęła do młodszej —  _Nicole, Nicole, Nico..._  
Szesnastoletnia dziewczyna obudziła się i wytarła łzy płynące z jej oczu.  
— Co się stało? — Mella stała obok jej łóżka w szpitalu, trzy łóżka dalej leżał chłopak, którego wczoraj przywiozła do tego miejsca. — Nicole, już spokojnie. Nic ci nie jest, jesteś bezpieczna. No, nie płacz już.   
—  _Przep–_ Przepraszam. Mella? — Brunetka spojrzała się na nią — Mogłabyś mi pożyczyć jakieś ubranie? Moje się już do niczego nie nadaje.   
Fiołkowe oczy padły na Black. Mella pokiwała głową  
— Jasne, chodź, może zdążymy zanim Rycerz się obudzi.   
—Dlaczego tak właściwie Rycerz? — Nicole wchodziła z Brunetką na piętro, które zdecydowanie nie pachniało jak  
Szpital, raczej jak dom, w którym ktoś smaży racuchy.   
— To on musi ci to wyjaśnić. — weszły do pokoju, który musiał należeć do Melli. Ściany miały błękitny odcień, a podłoga była wyłożona szarymi panelami. Na środku pokoju stało wielkie dwuosobowe łóżko z ciemną pościelą, w kącie pokoju stała ogromna szafa, po drugiej stronie stało biurko z laptopem . Gdy Nicole podeszła bliżej łóżka dostrzegła, że leży tam ogromny puchaty dywan. Taki sam leżał kiedyś w jej pokoju. Mella podała jej bluzę i dżinsy.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie będą ci za duże. Jesteś chuda jak mój mały palec. Tam jest łazienka idź się umyj i przebierz, a potem pogadamy. — Fiołkowooka wskazała Black drzwi wciśnięte między szafę, a lustro.   
Łazienka nie była duża, utrzymana w jasnych tonach. Nicole weszła pod prysznic i po pięciu minutach wyszła spod gorącej wody, aby się ubrać. W łazience było duże lustro, więc Dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć jak wygląda. Mella miała rację jej żebra wystawały z jej ciała jak jakieś pręty, a obojczyki je doganiały. Jej prawe ramię było owinięte bandażem, a na boku widniał duży siniak.Ubrała się szybko i rozczesała włosy. Wyszła z łazienki by zobaczyć jak jej nowa przyjaciółka grzebie w laptopie i w końcu puszcza piosenkę Eda Sheerana - Nina.   
— Moja ulubiona piosenka. — wyszeptała do ucha brunetki Nicole, przez co ta, podskoczyła. — Nie skacz tak, bo spadniesz z krzesła i wstrząśnienia mózgu dostaniesz.   
— Bardzo śmieszne. Miałyśmy gadać. Wiem tylko jak się nazywasz i ile masz lat, tyle zdążyłaś mi powiedzieć, zanim zemdlałaś.   
— Nie mam czego więcej o sobie opowiadać. Nie mam specjalnych talentów, nie wygrałam Masterchefa. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że pochodzę z Polski i mam tam rodzinę. Za to ja wiem tylko, że twoje przezwisko to Mella  
nic poza tym.  
— Niech ci będzie. Victoria King, lat szesnaście. Moja rodzina pochodzi ze stanów, a uciekłam z domu jak miałam dziesięć lat, po tym jak matka wpadła w szał i zaczęła rzucać rzeczami po całym domu. Wzięłam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i zwiałam. — odgarnęła włosy za ucho — Nie słyszę na prawe ucho, a w lewym słyszę aż za głośno. Powinnam nosić okulary. Jako dziecko była bardzo pulchna. Teraz ty, na pewno masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.  
— Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale ja w podstawówce miałam ksywę wieloryb. — Nicole odgarnęła włosy na jedną stronę — Nie mogę śpiewać, bo straciłabym głos i nie mówiła w ogóle. Moje okulary leżą w szafce i nie założyłam ich od śmierci mamy, mój ojciec jest zbiegiem z więzienia i nie wiem, gdzie się teraz znajduje. Nie mam z nim kontaktu, odkąd się urodziłam. Mój ojczym jest agresywny, a to — Wskazała na swoje ramię — zrobił mi po pijaku, podczas wymachiwania nożem. Moja siostra nie żyje, a mój brat jest teraz w Polsce na wakacjach, po których wróci do swojej szkoły z internatem. — Nicole przełknęła ślinę. Łza spłynęła po jej policzku.  
Victoria wstała i ją przytuliła.   
— Tak mi przykro, Nicole. Po twojej opowieści widzę, że nie masz gdzie wrócić. — szarooka pokręciła głową — Co ty na to, żebyś została tutaj? Naprzeciwko mnie jest jeden pokój z łazienką, Carol nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko temu. Carol to szef budynku i właściciel klubu, ma około pięćdziesiąt lat i traktuje nas jak swoje dzieci. — dodała widząc zdezorientowaną minę Black.   
— Naprawdę mogłabym? Było wspaniałe, nie wiem jak mam ci dziękować. Jest jedno ale; ja nie mam pieniędzy,  jak mam za to wszystko zapłacić.?  
— Daj spokój, kiedyś oddasz.  
Na twarzy Nicole pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a ona sama nie pamietała kiedy ostatnio była tak szczęśliwa.

XXX


	5. ROZDZIAŁ 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdrada najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi skłania go do najgorszych czynów.
> 
> Tego dowiedział się Percy.
> 
> Śmierć najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi zmienia go nie do poznania.
> 
> Tego dowiedziała się Nicole.
> 
> A Harry? 
> 
> On już o tym wszystkim wiedział i czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. 
> 
> Czy ta trójka, teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi stanie się znowu szczęśliwa?
> 
> Crossover Harry Potter i Percy Jackson
> 
>  
> 
> Okładkę wykonałam ja.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna weszła do domu, drobna jedenastolatka weszła za nią i rzuciła swoją torbę na podłogę.  
Tonks odwróciła się do dziewczynki.  
— Witaj w moim domu! — Mandy rozejrzałam się z podziwem — Chodź, oprowadzę cię.  
Tonks ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza,   
— Tutaj — wskazała drzwi po prawej — jest kuchnia, za nią znajduje się przejście do spiżarni, mieszka tam też nasz skrzat domowy.  
— Skrzat domowy? — powtórzyła dziewczynka  
— Takie stworzenie, pomaga nam w codziennych obowiązkach, gotuje, sprząta i pilnuje domu, podczas naszej nieobecności. — Wyjaśniła nastolatka— Skoczko! —Zawołała  
Skrzatka, ubrana w zieloną sukienkę pojawiła się przed dziewczynami. Jej duże, prawie czarne oczy spojrzały na Tonks, a potem na dziewczynkę, następnie, ukłoniła się lekko przed nimi.  
— Panienka Nimfadora wzywała — Długie włosy Tonks na krótką chwilkę zmieniły się z czarnych na czerwone, a potem wróciły do poprzedniego koloru, dziewczyna wypuściła powietrze — Skoczka przybyła.  
—Skoczko, co ja ci mówiłam na temat nazywania mnie panienką Nimfadorą?— spytała łagodnie Tonks  
— Prosiłaś, abym tego nie robiła, panien–  Tonks — skrzatka z uniżeniem pochyliła głowę, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy— przepraszam  
— Pamiętaj o tym na przyszłość, dobrze? Już nie płacz, nie zrobiłaś mi krzywdy przecież — czarownica uśmiechnęła się, chciałam, abyś pokazała Mandy jej nowy pokój, proszę też, żebyś dopilnowała, aby zjadła obi–   
Krótki dźwięk wydobył się z jej kieszeni, Tonks wyjęła komórkę ze spodni przeczytała wiadomość do Melli.  
 **Przepraszam, że przerywam ci twoje dzisiejsze czynności, ale musisz jak najszybciej przyjść do klubu, Harry jest w szpitalu, przywiozła go dziewczyna, myślę, że również jest czarownicą, ale to ty musisz to sprawdzić, ja nie mam mocy. Teraz śpi, ale myślę, że zaraz się obudzi, przyjdź do mojego pokoju. Ochroniarze raczej cię przepuszczą, ale jakby co, to hasło brzmi** **black** **. Pośpiesz się.**  
Tonks zbladła na moment  
— Skoczko, oprowadz Mandy po domu.   
— Ale Tonks, ty mnie miałaś oprowadzić — oczy dziewczynki były smutne   
— Wiem kochanie, ale Harry jest w szpitalu, wiec muszę sprawdzić czy jego koleżanka jest czarodziejką. Nie siedź za długo, bo tej nocy nie jesteśmy w hotelu i pani sprzątaczka nie obudzi nas jeżeli spóźnimy się na śniadanie.— na wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia dziecko uśmiechnęło się  
— Dobrze, Tonks — starsza dziewczyna pocałowała ją w czoło i szybko wyszła z domu.

XXX

—Nicole— powiedziała ostrożnie Victoria — Muszę ci się coś zapytać. Co wiesz o tej szkole z internatem, do której chodzi twój brat?  
— Zasadniczo niewiele, nie interesowałam się nią za bardzo, wiem, że chodziła tam moja mama i moja siostra oraz to, że leży gdzieś w Szkocji. Trwa siedem lat, to chyba tyle.  
Victoria uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Ta rozmowa tylko potwierdziła jej przypuszczenia. Teraz musiała to tylko delikatnie rozegrać.  
— Czemu się uśmiechasz, co takiego zadowalającego powiedziałam? — w szaro-niebieskich oczach Nicole pojawiła się niepewność   
— Wiem, co to za szkoła. Harry chodzi tam do szkoły, razem tym tym blondynem i tym ciemnym chłopakiem, którzy przyszli nam pomoc.   
Polka otworzyła lekko usta ze zdziwienia.   
— Co, jak to, powiedz wszystko co wiesz. — Mella stwierdziła, że to było najszybciej wypowiedziane zdanie, jakie usłyszała.   
— Szkoła nosi nazwę Hogwart — krótki dźwięk wydobył się z telefonu leżącego na biurku — ale osoba, która zaraz tu wejdzie opowie ci lepiej o tym wszystkim   
Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich zdyszana Tonks.   
— Macie tu definitywnie za dużo schodów. — Czarnowłosa weszła do pokoju i usiadła na krześle obok łóżka, na którym siedziały dziewczyny.   
—Nicole, poznaj prosze Nimfadorę —Tonks warknęła cicho — Tonks, ale jeśli chcesz żyć, mów do niej po nazwisku albo per Dora.  
— Cześć. —Nicole na powrót stała się nieco nieśmiała. Założyła włosy za ucho i rozglądała się nerwowo po pokoju.   
Tonks uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.   
— Jesteś praworęczna? — spytała Nimfadora, na co dziewczyna pokiwała głową — Świetnie. Podaj mi prawą dłoń.   
Nicole wypełniła jej polecenie. Tonks chwyciła jej rękę za nadgarstek i przyciągnęła nieco bliżej, więc dziewczyna musiała wstać. Tonks wyjęła swoją różdżkę z rękawa i wcisnęła ją do ręki Black. 

Przez chwile nic się nie działo. Potem, w jednej chwili, szyby w oknach zaczęły się trząść, poduszki spadać z łóżka, a laptop klepotać na biurku.  
Z różdżki wystrzeliły czarne i fioletowe promienie, a Nicole zemdlała i padła na łóżko.

Tonks była blada jak prześcieradło, a Mella usiadła z wrażenia na łóżku obok nieprzytomnej dziewczyny.   
— A ja miałam wątpliwości. — powiedziała cicho Tonks — Takiego pokazu magii nie widziałam odkąd zmarł Syriusz, a ja pocieszałam wtedy Harry'ego. Tylko Harry zniszczył wtedy cały pokój. Jak ma na nazwisko?   
Victoria uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
—Black.   
— Syriusz?  
—Yhm.  
— Harry wie? — Tonks jak zwykle troszczyła się o Pottera  
— Nie wiem ile mu powiedziała, zanim zemdlał. Widziała, że jest Rycerzykiem Dumby'ego. Tak przedostała się do mnie.

XXX

Harry otworzył oczy i jęknął od nadmiaru światła w szpitalu, próbował usiąść, lecz to zakończyło się kolejnym głośniejszym jękiem z powodu bólu w brzuchu. Drugi dźwięk zwrócił na niego uwagę blondyna, który siedział w dyżurce lekarzy.   
— Nie ruszaj się. Twoja śledziona nadal się leczy. Ciesz się, że znalazłeś tą dziewczynę, gdyby nie ona, policja znalazłaby cię, w rynsztoku, wykrwawionego. — stalowe oczy błyszczały ze złości i niepokoju — Kiedy się w końcu nauczysz, żeby dzwonic od razu do nas?! Mogłeś zginąć, Harry — chłopak usiadł na krześle obok łóżka Harry'ego.   
—Wiem, Draco, ale Nicole mnie przywiozła. Nic mi nie jest. —Powiedział uspokajająco Potter, potem, jakby coś go tchnęło, rozejrzał się— Gdzie ona jest?  
— Kto?  
— Nicole  
— Na górze z Mellą, skąd  ty ją wytrzasnąłeś w ogóle?  
— Była na mojej ławce w parku, płakała.  
Wtedy zaczęły trząść się szyby w oknach, a poduszka wyleciała Harry'emu spod głowy.   
—Co to było? — spytał Malfoy, podając Potterowi poduszkę.  
— Potężny wybuch magii. —Powiedział Rycerzyk — Pewnie Blaise znowu uderzył się w mały palec.   
Roześmiali się.   
Dźwięk osób schodzących po schodach sprawił, że nastolatkowie odwrócili głowy w stronę, Harry przejechał dodatkowo ręką po włosach.

Mella i Tonks pojawiły się w drzwiach szpitala, metamorfmag podbiegła szybko do łóżka Harry'ego i przytuliła go delikatnie.  
— Jeżeli powiesz mi, że wracasz do niego jeszcze raz, Potter, przywiąże cię do mojej kanapy i nie wypuszczę, dopóki nie zmądrzejesz.  
— Tak, matko. — czarnowłosy wyszczerzył się, a Nimfadora trzasnęła go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.  
— A to za co?  
— Za żywota.  
— Gdzie jest Nicole?  
Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, Tonks kiwnęła głową na nieme pytanie Melli.  
— U was tez było to czuć? — spytała czarownica.  
— Ten wstrząs? — nastolatki polowały głowami — Myśleliśmy, że to Blaise.  
— Nie. — powiedziała Tonks  
— To nie byłem ja, ani Draco. Mella nie jest czarodziejką, a Tonks nie wybuchła magia od czwartego roku życia. Nie powiecie mi chyba, że to by–  Nicole? Gdzie ona jest, Victoria! — King popatrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem — GDZIE!?   
— Jest u mnie w sypialni. Śpi, robi to samo co ty po ostatnim wybuchu.

XXX

Kobieta o blond włosach szła ulicą, którą mieszkańcy Londynu nazywali łącznikiem, między miastem, a przedmieściem. Pogrążona we własnych myślach nie zauważyła trójki ludzi, idących przed nią. Wpadła na mężczyznę nieco wyższego od niej.  
— Przepraszam. — wymamrotała i podniosła głowę do góry — Syriusz?  
Znajomy błysk pojawił się w szarych oczach.   
— Danna... — Objął ją szybko i pocałował w czubek głowy.   
Pani Black zwróciła głowę w kierunku pary, z którą szedł jej mąż, kiecy rozpoznała osoby stojące przed nią w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.   
—Lily. — Rudowłosa czarownica przytuliła najlepszą przyjaciółkę. W oczach drugiej kobiety również pojawiły się łzy. — James. — Black przytuliła najlepszego przyjaciela jej męża.  
— Myślałam, że nie żyjecie.   
— Tak było — powiedział Syriusz — We troje jednak, wróciliśmy na ziemię.  
— Ty też? — W oczach blondynki pojawiły się łzy — Kiedy?  
— Jakiś miesiąc temu. — przyznał smutno Syriusz — Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Nie mamy więzi życie-śmierć. Gdzie się podziewałaś przez te prawie szesnaście lat?   
— Nie tylko wy wróciliście zza światów. Prawie trzy lata tkwiłam w tej bieli. — Kobieta odwróciła głowę — Syriusz, ja nie wiem, czy Aleks też wróciła.   
— Ona też? — Łapa przyłożył dłoń do ust — Jak?  
— Wypadek samochodowy.  
— A drugie?  
Potterowie spojrzeli po sobie.  
— Co drugie?  
Syriusz spojrzał na nich ciężko  
— Dziecko.   
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1260, tyle słów ma ten rozdział. Żenada, wiem. Nie zdołałam napisać nic więcej.   
> Przepraszam.  
> Leave a comment,  
> ms.black


	6. ROZDZIAŁ 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdrada najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi skłania go do najgorszych czynów.
> 
> Tego dowiedział się Percy.
> 
> Śmierć najbliższych człowiekowi ludzi zmienia go nie do poznania.
> 
> Tego dowiedziała się Nicole.
> 
> A Harry? 
> 
> On już o tym wszystkim wiedział i czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. 
> 
> Czy ta trójka, teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi stanie się znowu szczęśliwa?

— Czekaj, co? — James stanął bliżej najlepszego przyjaciela. — Jakie drugie dziecko?   
— Doskonale wiecie, że wysłali mnie do Azkabanu po waszej śmierci. Zanim mnie zabrali, napisałem do Danny, żeby wyjechała. — spojrzał na swoją żonę — Czego nie zrobiła, najwidoczniej.  
— Zrobiłam, wróciłam cztery lata temu.   
— Była w ciąży, nie byłaby tu bezpieczna, zwłaszcza, że to była już końcówka.  
Lily podeszła do swojej przyjaciółki.  
— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? — spytała miękko.  
— Ukrywaliście się, nie chciałam wam dokładać więcej stresu. — blondynka założyła włosy za ucho — A ja okropnie się czułam.   
— Kiedy urodziłaś? — spytał Syriusz  
— Tego samego dnia, jak uciekłam. Dziewczyna. Nicole. — kobieta patrzyła jak w oczach Syriusza maluje się małe rozbawienie.

Roześmiał się.  
— Wygląda na to, że wiszę Ci tego galeona.   
Potterowie spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem.   
— Nie wierzę, że założyliście się o coś takiego. — powiedział James  
Nagle Black coś sobie uświadomił.  
— Gdzie ona jest? — spytał

Blondynka spojrzała w dół i zarumieniła się.  
— Prawdopodobnie w domu. Nie mogę tak już. — zwróciła się się do Syriusza   
— Muszę coś Ci powiedzieć. Jak wróciłam do Polski, stary znajomy zaproponował mi pomoc. Pożyczył mi pieniądze i powiedział, że na razie nie muszę oddawać. Trzy lata później, już mieszkałyśmy z Olą i Nicą w mieszkaniu, blisko mojej pracy. Wtedy przyszedł i zarządał pieniędzy, nie miałam jak oddać,  on– tylko się uspokój– uderzył dziewczynki, a mnie zgwałcił. — szare oczy mężczyzny zalśniły furią, James poderwał głowę ze złością, a na policzku Lily pojawiły się łzy — potem urodził się Iwo, a on pod groźbą wyrzucenia nas na bruk, powiedział, że  z nim zamieszkamy. Przepraszam, rozumiem, jeżeli będziesz chci–   
— Po pierwsze, nic nie było twoją winą, więc nie przepraszaj. Po drugie, nigdy w życiu bym cię nie opuścił, nie z wyboru. — Syriusz przytulił swoją ukochaną. — Chodźmy po nią, szybko.  
— Jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie? Aportujmy się tam. — powiedziała Lily.

Grupka dorosłych wystawiła swoje prawe ręce przed siebie, kładąc jedną na drugą. Danuta położyła swoją na wierzchu, po chwili zniknęli z charakterystycznym trzaskiem.  
Pojawili się przed typowym angielskim domem. Dwurodzinna kamienica z mini ogródkiem z przodu i nieco większym z tyłu.

Czarodzieje wyjęli różdżki.  
— Prawie jakbyśmy mieli pojąć jakiegoś śmierciożercę. — mruknął James, a reszta uśmiechnęła się pod nosami.  
Polka wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoich spodni klucze, najwyraźniej zdziwiona, że nadal tam są. Poszła przodem i otworzyła zamek.   
Weszli do środka.   
— Co tu się dzieje?! — Potężny mężczyzna wyszedł z drzwi po lewej. Zbladł dość wyraźnie, gdy zobaczył swoją zmarłą partnerkę z różdżką w ręce. Ten stan nie trwał jednak zbyt długo, bo na jego twarz wszedł złośliwy uśmiech.  
— Gdzie jest Nicole?— spytała blondynka, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się tylko.  
— GDZIE JEST MOJA CÓRKA, ŚMIECIU?! – Syriusz wyszedł przed żonę, celując różdżką w mężczyznę, którego zdążył znienawidzić w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut.  
Adam zamachnął się w stronę mężczyzny.   
— Immobulus. — refleks Lily uratował sytuacje.  
— GDZIE, DO CHOLERY JASNEJ! — furię mężczyzny można było wyczuć niemal namacalnie.   
Julmowski roześmiał się i splunął mu pod nogi.  
— Ta mała dziwka? Nie wiem. Nie chciała mi dać, to się pobawiłem nożem. Pewnie polazła gdzieś do tej zielonej dziury. — Zaśmiał się wrednie.

Lily przepchnęła się przed przyjaciela.   
Zdzieliła większego od niej mężczyznę po twarzy i kopnęła go między nogi. Dwa razy.

Black stała wtulona w Jamesa, a po jej twarzy leciały łzy.   
— Spokojnie, znajdziemy ją. — pogładził ją po włosach — Nie płacz już, bo Syriusz zaraz zabije tego gościa i wtedy, naprawdę, bedzie miał za co iść do Azkabanu.  
Niebieskie oczy otworzyły się szeroko, kobieta otarła łzy i podeszła do męża.   
— Syriusz. — mężczyzna przestał okładać Julmowskiego — Wychodzimy, mam pewne pojęcia, gdzie mogła pójść.  
Black uderzył mężczyznę w nos i wyszedł z domu. Potterowie również to zrobili.

Black ostatni raz spojrzała na Adama. Wyglądało na to, że miał połamane zebra i nos, możliwe, że kości policzkowe. Zanim wyszła rzuciła dwa zaklęcia.  
— Finite. Obliviate.

Przed domem czekała na nią reszta.  
Syriusz podszedł do niej, przyciągnął ja do siebie i opiekuńczo przytulił.   
— Naprawdę wiesz, gdzie mogła pójść?   
— Mam przeczucie. — powiedziała cicho.  
Odeszli od siebie na krok, a blondynka ruszyła przodem. Zgodnie z jej przeczuciami na drodze do parku były widoczne plamki krwi, co pare metrów. Gdy weszli do parku, na ścieżce znajdowało się ich więcej, a na ławce obok latarni, widniały dwie plamy.   
— Na Merlina... — Lily podniosła dłoń do ust.   
Dwie plamy wyglądały, jakby ktoś jeszcze tam siedział.   
— Patrzcie!— James włączył tryb: auror. — Tutaj, ta ścieżka prowadzi od ławki do tamtej ulicy. Po śladach na niej widać, że szły dwie osoby, jedna wyższa od drugiej. Jedna wyraźnie słaniającą się na nogach. Widać to po rozprysku kropli krwi. Ścieżka, z której przyszliśmy, pokazywała, że szła po niej jedna osoba. Ktoś musiał się do niej przysiąść. Z parku wyszli razem. Chodźcie. — James ruszył ścieżką.

Reszta ruszyła z nim. Ślad kończył się przy krawężniku.  
— Wychodzi na to, że wsiedli razem do auta.  Nicole umie prowadzić auto? — Potter spytał się Black.  
— Raczej tak, w sensie siedziała za kółkiem pare razy.

Rozważania przerwał im stukot damskich obcasów. Elegancko ubrana kobieta w jeden ręce trzymała teczkę, a w drugiej smartfona.  
Doszła do miejsca, gdzie stali. Podniosła głowę znad telefonu i go upuściła.  
— Nie, nie, nie. To jakiś głupi żart, to się nie dzieje.  
James uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
— Dzień Dobry. Detektyw Potter. — podszedł do kobiety i pokazał jej mogolską odznakę. — Czy coś się stało?  
— Moje auto! Skradziono je! Czarne Mini! MK 605 TG2!  
— Spokojnie. Czy auto ma gps na pokładzie?  
Kobieta zamilkła. Po chwili pokiwała głową.  
— Tak, tak ma.  
— Świetnie. Zaraz je namierzymy. Mogłam prosić o pani komórkę? —Kobieta spełniła jego prośbę. James przez chwile wklepywał coś w telefon, uśmiechnął się i oddał telefon właściciele. — Mamy go, niech zgłosi się pani do najbliższej komendy za dwa dni, będzie gotowy do odbioru. — uśmiechnął się czarująco i pożegnał się z nią. Kobieta zrezygnowana, że musi tak długo czekać, wróciła skąd poszła.

Syriusz taktownie poczekał, aż kobieta odejdzie na pewną odległość.   
— Stary! Co to było?! „Detektyw Potter" bo jebnę. Skąd ty masz te odznakę w ogóle? — James uśmiechnął się.   
— Aurorska odznaka zmienia się na mugolską przy nich.   
— Nie ma na to czasu. —zauważyła rudowłosa — Gdzie jest auto?   
— Kathleen Street 27.

XXX

—  _Ja pierdolę. Moja głowa. —_ dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i usłyszała damski śmiech — Co jest takie śmieszne?  
— Nic, Nicole. Po prostu te słowa wypowiedziałaś z taką żałością, że się zaśmiałam. Pamiętasz co się stało? — spytała Mella  
Nastolatka pokiwała głową.  
— Mniej, więcej. Pamietam, jak przyszła ta dziewczyna, Tonks, wsadziła mi jakiś patyk do ręki i bum! Nicość.   
— Dobrze to ujęłaś. Tylko czy wiesz co to oznacza? — brunetka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, Black pokręciła głową— Jesteś czarodziejką.

Polka roześmiała się. Przestała jednak, kiedy druga dziewczyna nie dołączyła do niej.  
— Ty tak na serio?   
— No, tak jakby.   
— Przecież czary nie istnieją! To tylko bajki dla małych dzieci! — szybko wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju— Czekaj, zanim przyszła Tonks pytałaś mi się o szkołę mojego brata. Czy to ma jakiś związek? — Victoria pokiwała głową — Czyli, że co? Mój brat też jest czarodziejem? Mama? Siostra? — pokręciła głową — To niedorzeczne, mama przecież by mi powiedziała.   
Jak wyjaśnisz, że nie dostałam tego listu, co mój brat i siostra?   
— Dora mówiła, że prawdopodobnie ktoś, wymazał cię z Hogwarckiej Listy Magicznych Dzieci lub zablokował twoją magię, albo oba.   
— Hogwarckiej?  
— Hogwart; Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa.  
— Momencik, czyli ten chłopak, Harry? Też tam chodzi do szkoły?  
— Ano — King wyszczerzyła żeby — Chodź ze mną!

Wyszły z pokoju i zeszły po schodach, weszły do sali szpitalnej.

Harry siedział na łóżku i rozmawiał z blond chłopakiem. Kiedy zaczęły iść w ich stronę Potter je zauważył.   
— Cześć! — chciał wyjść z łóżka, ale Draco go przytrzymał, na co Rycerzyk wywrócił oczami. Obrócił głowę w stronę Nicole — Widzę, że stoisz już na nogach. Jak się czujesz?  
— Całkiem w porządku. A ty?  
— Nieźle, ale wszyscy zachowują jakbym złamał sobie nogi, a to tylko obita śledziona. — wywrócił oczami   
— Od obitej śledziony również mogłeś zginąć. Ruszałbyś się zbyt gwałtownie i mogłaby pęknąć, a ty być nawet nie czuł, bo to nie boli przez pierwsze kilkanaście godzin. — dziewczyna usiadła na krześle obok blondyna i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę — Nicole jestem.  
— Draco. — blondyn uśmiechnął się czarująco. — Skąd taka wiedza medyczna? Nie podejrzewałbym cię o to.  
— Siostra od zawsze chciała zostać lekarzem, a ja z nudów czytałam jej książki. — Dziewczyna założyła włosy za ucho.   
— Dobra, przejdźmy na inny temat.— Mella usiadła na skraju łóżka Rycerzyka. — Harry przekonaj Nicole, że czary istnieją.   
— Robi się. — chłopak wyszczerzył się — Podaj różdżkę.

 


End file.
